Mario and Sonic At The olympics
by mari3451
Summary: The Olympics are here for both the Mario and Sonic teams, as they meet and go head to head in all of the Beijing Olympic events, even doing the same events over again just to get a medal or just to get a better one than they received. They even get a little dramatic when they're in the Olympics. Some even want to be friends in this competition between both teams.


I do not own the Mario and sonic characters

We see two buses stopping at different locations to allow those on the bus to explore Beijing Olympic stadium. On one bus, we see a slightly short guy wearing a red shirt and a hat with an M on it. He's also wearing blue overalls with yellow buttons, brown boots & white gloves. He's also a little bit pudgy in the stomach. He has brown hair and a black moustache with black curves on the bottom of it (Note that his sideburns look a bit ruffled on both sides). "Wow the Olympics!" the red wearing man said as he jumped out the bus in excitement. "Hey Mario! Don't go jumping off the bus like that! You almost hit your head on the roof of the entrance!" said someone coming off the bus as well after Mario. "Hey sorry about that Luigi. But its just that we're at the Olympics! Don't you feel excited to be here bro!" Said Mario as his eyes gleamed with both determination and excitement. The man known as Luigi had a similar attire akin to Mario's. Except Luigi wore a green shirt and hat. He had navy blue overalls on instead of just blue overalls like his big brother did. Luigi had 2 curves on his black mustache and was a bit taller and skinnier than his brother. His brown hair was also more lengthy than his brothers in the front, back, and sides( Luigi's sideburns are curved like his brothers, but has is smooth at the end). Luigi just sighed at his brother's statement. " I don't really know if I should feel excited bro. I mean, I don't think I'm cut out for something like this, I'd probably just screw it up for the rest of us." Luigi said as he felt negative about his chances of winning a medal from the Olympics. See Luigi was sure that when the invite was sent to him, he thought he wouldn't be able to win a medal from the Olympics even if he did participate, but he didn't want to let his team down by not being there for them, even if he didn't win a medal. Luigi does care about getting some wins and can deal with getting a few losses, he just didn't like the thought of bad competition that would come in store between the two teams. Because of that thought alone, Luigi only wanted to see a friendly competition mood between both teams, not a fierce and bad trashing competition mood. Just thinking about that sent shivers down Luigi's spine. He also thought about how a loss would affect the team as well, thinking that he would be the cause of their teams losing." Oh! Don't sell yourself so short Luigi!" Said Mario as he tried to encourage his brother about his chances of winning and to help him believe he has a chance in the Olympics." You have every right to be here. Just like anybody else that got invited to participate in the Olympics. "I bet you think our team and the team will make fun of you and think you're weak or something like that." Mario said as he thought of what was going through his brother's head right now. "But if either one team member makes fun of you, I'll be the one to set them straight! Because no one messes with my little bro! Okay Weegee?" said Mario with a tough and caring tone of voice towards his brother. "Gee, thanks Mario." Luigi said as he blushed at what his brother just said. That statement gave Luigi a warm smile on his face as he felt even more confident and determined about his chances of winning at least one medal for himself and his team. " You're welcome little bro! There's nothing I wouldn't do to help encourage you, help you in general, or just make you smile when you're feeling down!" Mario said as he gave his brother a warm smile. " Now, while the others are sill getting off, why don't we look around the place and the Olympic stadium before we get back on the bus to go to the hotel to set our stuff down at , since we have a couple of hours to explore? Sound good?" Mario asked his brother for the answer he looking to come out of him. "Hmm, sure! Why not, after all, even if we don't make it back on the bus on time, we could just walk to the hotel ourselves, since its not that far from here, and it would be good for the both of us to get in the exercise and training for the Olympics before start on the real training for the Olympics!" Luigi said with determination, excitement, bravery, and courage emanating from his voice. " That's the spirit Luigi! Well then lets-a go!" Mario said as he and his brother were starting to look outside the Olympics' stadium.


End file.
